Across The Line
by Forever Tom's Mannequin
Summary: How do a bunch of crazy teenagers cope when they’re cooped up in a castle for seven years? They make complete idiots of themselves, fall in and out of love, and perform completely uncalled for pranks. MWPP Era eventually to present. No slash, as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Across the Line

**Author: **Forever Tom's Mannequin (more commonly known as Alex)

**Summary: **How do a bunch of crazy teenagers cope when they're cooped up in a castle for seven years? They make complete idiots of themselves, fall in and out of love, and perform completely uncalled for pranks.

**Rating: **Teen, just to be safe.

**Genre: **Humor/Romance.

**Warnings:** Basically, this started as an RP my friends and I were doing and we wanted to turn it into a fanfic. I got the task to take a notebook full of crap and make a story. Totally AU, by the way.

**Disclaimer: **I'm only gonna say this once. It's not mine. shudder There, I said it. You can't make me do it again!

**A/N: ** This may seem like a mass self-insertion. Well, it is. But it's probably worth the read. It made us giggle while writing it. At the end of each chapter, I'll put up one of the characters that we created bios.

Chapter One: On the Hogwarts Express.

Lily Evans stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ alone. Her parents would have liked to see her off, but Petunia was being a right pain in the arse. They thought it better that they just leave.

Lily sighed and pulled her long red hair into a loose ponytail. She threw her trunk into the luggage rack and began to search the platform for a few of her friends.

With a loud pop, a girl with bright red hair appeared next to Lily on the platform. Lily jumped away quickly before she realized it was one of her fellow Gryffindors. A girl named Sylia Moon.

Sylia grinned down at Lily before jumping down off her trunk and picking up the end to roll it after her.

"Now, where did Cat land?" she muttered to herself as she pushed her way through the crowd to find her sister. "Cat? Where are you?" she shouted into the crowd as she got more and more frustrated by her sister's disappearance.

Audrey Flynn slowly drug her trolley containing all the things she'd need for the upcoming school year along Platform 9 ¾, searching the crowd for some fellow Ravenclaws, but, alas, found none in her year. She continued her stroll along the platform until she found an empty train car and began to settle in.

"Sylia!" Cat saw her sister walking in the opposite direction. "I'm over here."

Once her sister joined her, she said, "I'm going on to the train. I'll see you there?" She ran off before Sylia could respond. She walked down the train's corridor looking for her friends. She stopped at one of the back compartments. A dorm-mate of hers was there. "Hey Audrey. Do you mind if I sit here?"

Lily was a little shocked to see Sylia Moon Apparate right next to her. Then she ran off without much of a word. She shrugged and went off to the train. She found a compartment near the front until it was time for the Head's meeting. There were a few other people in it, none of which she knew very well. She grinned amicably and asked, "Can I sit here?"

Lyra Lestrange has situated herself in an empty compartment, hoping to avoid her brother and his new girlfriend. She knew it wouldn't last. They never did. He was too twisted for even most Slytherin girls.

She was only a second year, but she had managed to keep most of the other houses out of her compartment. A seventh year Ravenclaw was the only one she hadn't managed to intimidate. A fourth year Slytherin had joined her shortly after. The Ravenclaw, thankfully, ignored them and read a book. The boy, named Michael Townshend, was attempting to engage Lyra in conversation, but stopped short when the compartment door opened. Lyra looked up and saw Evans standing there.

"Can I join you?"

"Yeah, sure," Michael said, dreamily.

Lyra snorted. Boys always fawned over Evans. She wasn't even that pretty, plus she was a Mudblood! Townshend could use a little taste in women. "Fine," Lyra spat. "Sit down."

Lily took a seat, cautiously. "Thank you." The boy was staring at her. It made her a liitle uncomfortable.

"Quit your gaping, Townshend!" Lyra snapped.

Lily smiled at her, but Lyra's glare quickly made it fall from her face. Lily glanced at the Ravenclaw, a girl named Mitzy Ferguson, and saw that she hadn't even looked up throughout the ordeal. Maybe getting lost in a book was the way to go.

Lyra watched as Evans pulled a thick book out of her bag. She sneered at the title, Pride and Prejudice, as it was obviously a Muggle book. She actually tried to ensnare Townshend in a conversation, but he was still calf-eyed over Evans.

She groaned and settled into her seat. It was going to be a long ride.

Georgia Peach was escorted onto Platform 9 ¾ by her house-elf, Louisiana, because, of course, she never did manual labor. That was a house-elf's job. She observed the passersby with a judgmental eye, the sharpness of a thousand daggers reflected in her gaze. Suddenly, she spotted Regulus across the throng. "Louisiana, put my trunk on the train. I no longer require your services today." George then began her trek across the platform, her curls bouncing like coiled serpents.

"Regulus, dear, how was your summer?" she said while hugging her friend.

"We'll talk about it later, when there are less people to overhear." Regulus said tensely while shifting his eyes back and forth. He then began to pull George toward the train in order to secure a private compartment. Once inside, he sat near the window and began to run his fingers through his shaggy black hair. A crazed expression took over his features as he began his story.

"Something is coming. I can feel it. Father is talking of a great power on the rise. I cannot wait. Finally, Mudbloods will be viewed as inferior and we Purebloods with be viewed as the superior beings that we are." Regulus glanced over to see a crazed grin resembling his own settle on George's face. "By the way, how was your summer?"

"My summer was uneventful, as usual. We vacationed in Spain, but after the fifth time, Spain feels like a vacation in a jello mold. Everything seems to take forever and your views become distorted. I would have rather stayed home. At least there would be decent service in our manor," George said, her smile turning into a frown. " But I am really exhausted and that bench looks rather appealing. Could you transfigure me a pillow? You know I'm likely to turn something into a cactus before I turn it into anything soft."

Regulus then took his jacket off and transfigured it into a pillow, tossing the fluffy mass into George's face. Lying down on the newly-transfigured pillow, she glanced at Regulus. "Bitch." This was followed by a quick smirk, then she closed her eyes, drifting off into her dreams.

Regulus began to write his Potions essay, forgotten due to the excitement of the coming events he had spoken of.

Roxy Snape entered the platform alone, trying to avoid a confrontation with her brother, Severus. She looked around for someone she knew, in vain. She settled on going to find a compartment, knowing there would be few to spare this late. She started in the back, hoping to find the Marauders, knowing it wouldn't happen if they didn't want to be found. She looked into various compartments until she found an empty one. She sat down and decided she should probably do her Transfiguration homework that she had been putting off all summer. It was her least favorite subject, thus why she had waited so long.

Kane Tako entered the platform with a smirk fixed on his face. He wanted, more than anything, to find a way to beat Sirius Black. Still with the simple smirk on his face, he sauntered onto the train trying to find some other Hufflepuffs to sit with or, better yet, Sirius. Kane had done a lot over the summer to increase his sex appeal. He wanted to try it out on a girl Sirius was making moves on, just to prove that it wasn't impossible to beat him in relationships.

After walking up and down the train, he came to a compartment with some people he didn't know in it. He moved his hair out of his eyes and said, simply, "Yo. Can I sit here?"

Sylia raised an eyebrow at the retreating form of her sister before setting off to find a seat on the train herself. She found a seat with some of the previous year's Quidditch team for Gryffindor. "Hey guys," she said as she sat down on a bench and set her owl next to it. "Where's James?"

Her question was answered by Mark, a chaser on the team. "I think he's out chasing Evans or some other girls. With him, you never know."

Sylia rolled her eyes. "Of course he is." She crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. The members of the team recognized this as her 'Captain' stance. "Zach and Kally both graduated last year. Hopefully we'll get some good tryouts." She said this to no one in particular as she closed her eyes and thought of game tactics.

"Hey Captain." Someone poked her. Sylia opened one eye and saw it was Mark. "Sirius wants you," he said and pointed at the door where the shaggy, and incredibly cute, seventh year stood. Sylia blushed bright red and smiled at her long-time crush.

Sirius, like always, almost missed the train because he was too busy flirting with girls to pay attention to the time. It was only the last warning whistle that brought him out of his conversation long enough to run onto the train. Being the last one on, he couldn't find any compartment that wasn't already full, nor could he find James or Remus.

He did, however, come across Sylia and the other Quidditch kids from last year's team. "Hey, have any of you seen James or Remus?" he asked. He didn't realize Sylia had drifted off to sleep in the few moments her eyes were closed. Mark fixed that for him, though and he could see Sylia's cheeks flush from being caught.

"Have you seen any of the old crowd?" he asked her.

Sylia's bright smile faltered for a moment, but she replied. "Nope. I think Remus is supposed to go the the prefects meeting soon, though."

Sirius nodded and plopped down next to Sylia. "Well, I'll just wait for them here then."

Sylia smiled at him again and he was glad to see she didn't look upset anymore.

Audrey glanced up at Cat from her book.

"I don't mind," she responded to Cat's question and immediately reabsorbed herself in a book about Quidditch. She would occasionally glance up to see if anyone new had joined their group, hoping it would be someone interesting. Not that Cat wasn't interesting, but Audrey wanted someone with a 'Y' chromosome.

Cat smiled. "Thanks." She took a seat and pulled a book out of her purse. She settled down to read.

Lily glanced around her compartment. The obnoxious fourth year had fallen asleep, as had the Ravenclaw. Lyra, on the other hand, was still awake.

"What are you reading?" She was bored enough to lower herself to talk to Evans, as they had another hour on the train.

"Pride and Prejudice. You should read it." Lily smiled, trying to make friends.

"A Muggle novel? Yeah, like I'd be caught dead with that."

Lily's smile fell, yet again. "Why are you so down on Muggles? Not everything Muggle is inferior, you know."

"Why do you care?" She glanced down at her watch. It had been created magically so that it would still function at Hogwarts. "Don't you have a meeting to go to?"

"Oh shoot!" Lily jumped up. "What time is it?"

"Five 'til two."

"Thanks for letting me sit here. Good-bye." Lily crammed her book into her messenger bag.

"I didn't. Townshend did."

Lily paused. "Well, thanks anyway." She left. Lyra looked around her. All the others were asleep. She always managed to end up with the most boring people.

Lily sped down the corridor. She was supposed to meet with the Head Boy before the meeting to make sure they were in agreement over the patrolling schedules and such.

She burst into the Head's compartment. It was empty. She looked into the corridor to make sure she hadn't missed him. She had no idea who it was, but she was betting on Remus. He seemed to be the most competent.

She sat in a seat in the compartment. It was by far the largest, having been magically enhanced to fit all the prefects at once.

A few moments later, Severus Snape walked into the compartment. "Are you Head Girl?" he asked with a tone of disgust.

"Yes. Did you make Head Boy?" Lily fervently hoped not.

"I'm afraid someone else has gotten the position. Apparently he doesn't put much stock in being on time if he isn't here yet."

"I have to agree with you. When the others show up, we'll start. With or without him."

**Character Name:** Catrina (Cat) Moon

**Player Name: **Alex S.

**Age:** 17 (7th year)

**Description:** 5'3. Shoulder length brown hair. Green eyes.

**Background:** Half-blood. Twin sisters with Sylia, although they are not identical. Grew up in Dublin, Ireland. First cousin is George.

**Personality: **Smart, reads a lot, draws a lot. Graceful. Loves Transfiguration and Arithmancy. Hates Divination and Defense Against the Dark Arts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well, you made it through the first chapter. If you're still reading, you are awesome. If you review, you are even better! Flames will be used to light my cigarettes, so feel free. Plus, they'll give me something to laugh at…

Chapter Two:

Roxy checked her watch after she finished her homework. She felt like there was somewhere she was supposed to be, but she couldn't figure out where. She leapt up out of her seat and darted out of the compartment. She had completely forgotten the Prefect meeting. Perhaps because she was dreading seeing her older brother, she had blocked it from her mind.

Kane looked into the compartment and saw two rather pretty girls who were both reading. "So, can I sit here until the Prefect meeting?"

Cat glanced up from her book and smiled. "Sure thing, Tako. How was your summer?" She put her book away and glanced at Audrey, who was still reading.

"Thanks, Moon. I had a chance to visit Japan over the holidays. It was very interesting and I came back with an accent! I only had it for a week, thank Merlin. How was yours?"

"Very good. Cat and I went on a tour of France. We try to go every year, but this is the first tine in a while. What did you do in  
Japan? I've never been there."

"I walked around Kyoto and Tokyo, practiced some of the Muggle sword fighting techniques, and bought some Muggle candy. Pocky?" He offered her a chocolate covered biscuit stick. "I've never been to France. It sounds like a lot of fun."

"It is. We stayed in a friend's chateaux. Do you know the Delacours? Probably not, as they've never come to England. They have a son a few years older than us." Audrey seemed undaunted by the conversation going on around her, but she occasionally looked up.

"Nope, never met any of them. It sounds like you had fun. Did you get any time to shop?"

"Of course. I'm actually wearing one now." She showed of the robes she was wearing which had a different cut than most of the ones other students were wearing. It only had one clasp in the front and satin lining.

"I like it! It suits your figure."

Cat blushed. "Thanks…"

He noticed that she was uncomfortable and changed the subject. "So, are you ready for your last year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, definitely. It's hard to believe that this will be the last time we get on this train to come to Hogwarts. I'm going to miss it, I'll admit."

"Yeah, it's sad. What are you planning on doing after you graduate?"

"I'd like to go into research. You know, spell creation. It seems interesting. I've been working on a few already."

"Awesome. You're a Ravenclaw, so I bet you'll be pretty good at it.

"It's difficult but fun. What are you planning on doing? Going back to Japan?"

"Nah, I'll probably go to Romania and work with the dragons. It's a dream of mine."

"That sounds interesting." Cat glanced at her watch. "It's almost time for the Prefects meeting. We should probably be going soon. Audrey?" she addressed the quiet girl who was still wrapped up in a book. "The meeting starts in ten. We'll see you there. Okay?"

Audrey nodded.

"Shall we, milady?" Kane offered Cat his arm.

"Let's," she laughed and put her arm through his.

Audrey marked her place in her book and carefully placed it in her bag. She didn't want to bend the pages or anything. She glanced at her watch and saw that they had only been gone for around three minutes. She checked her bag to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything and headed off to the Prefect's compartment. She quickly reached the door and paused before entering. For some reason, her heart was pounding. 'I don't think I've ever been so nervous for no reason,' she thought to herself as she stepped inside. She glanced around her to see who else was a Prefect. Lupin, Turner, both Snapes, a few others she didn't know as well, as well as Evans, Moon, and Tako. She was only a Prefect because the boy who had been one had stepped down from the position and no one else wanted it. So the seventh year Ravenclaws had two female Prefects, a rarity.

Lily glanced around the compartment. Black had yet to show up, as had the Head Boy. She hoped that they weren't one and the same.

"Okay," she said. "First, I'd like to welcome you to a new year as a Prefect. For some of you," she smiled at the seventh years, "this will be the last time you hear this little speech. If you haven't already noticed, our Head Boy, along with a Prefect or two, has yet to show up. We can't really wait any longer, so we'll have to start without them. Now, first we need to plan out patrols. If you have a-" She was interrupted by someone busting in the door.

Sylia smiled at Sirius. "You should really try for the Quidditch team. I bet you would get in easily."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Only because you're the captain," he said with a smirk.

Suddenly, Sirius jumped out of his seat. "Shit! I have to go to the meeting!" He waved good-bye to everyone and ran to the Prefect's compartment. Sirius barged through the door and slid into his seat in one easy movement. "Sorry I'm late. I was distracted by this girl, you see. She was in danger…" He stopped talking when he realized everyone was staring at him.

Sylia looked dejectedly at the now empty seat beside her. She looked back at Mark. "Way to go." She crossed her arms and looked out the window at the nature rolling past.

Lyra sighed. She had nothing to do in her little compartment. Michael and Ferguson were still sleeping. "Townshend!" she prodded him. "Wake up!"

He stirred. "Wha-"

"Entertain me." Michael just looked at her. She sighed. "Do you wanna play Exploding Snap?"

Michael grinned definitely.

Lily looked around the room. They were still missing a fifth year, sixth year, and the Head Boy. She didn't really expect the fifth year to show up, as she was a Slytherin. It was possible that the Head Boy was, as well. All she knew was that he was not a former Prefect. All of them were present.

"Okay, I guess we should continue. As I was saying, you will all patrol the corridors regularly. I will owl you the schedules as soon as your Head Boy and I get them set up." She paused. "Whoever he is. You will report to us whenever a problem-"

Just then, James Potter burst through the door and into the meeting. "I'm here!" he said as he ran his fingers through his already messed up hair. He grinned at Lily. "I couldn't find the compartment. You know, they really should mark these better." He sat down in the open chair next to Lily. "So, what'd I miss?"

Sirius tried to hold back his laughter, but it was to no avail. He hunched over in his seat, holding his stomach because he laughing so hard.

James blinked a few times and scratched his head in confusion. "Wait, did you start without me?" He frowned at Lily. "I'm the Head Boy. You're not supposed to start without me."

Roxy had slipped into the compartment as James said he made Head Boy. She tried to slip into her seat without making eye contact with her brother. Instead, she stared at James admiringly.

Audrey scoffed and looked at James. 'Figures he'd be late,' she thought to herself, then caught herself. She had almost been late herself. She decided to just watch the events play out. Surely Lily wouldn't let James get away with it.

Roxy turned to Audrey and whispered, "How in Merlin's name did he make Head Boy?"

"Excellent question. I only wish I knew the answer," Audrey replied in a hushed voice.

Roxy laughed under her breath. "So, what did you do over the holiday?"

"Nothing too interesting. I mainly hung around London, practiced Quidditch, and did my homework. You know how it is. What about you? How was your holiday?"

She chuckled. "Well, I forgot about some of my homework until about twenty minutes ago. How I ended up in Ravenclaw, I'll never know… I did travel around a bit, though. I went to the States and Egypt for a while. Pretty much tried to avoid my brother all summer. The usual. I did stumble upon him coming home one night dressed in those bellbottom pants Muggles wear!"

Audrey tried to stifle a laugh, but it was pointless. "You caught him in bellbottoms?" She wiped tears of mirth from her eyes. "That's hilarious!"

"Yeah. I'm just glad I had my camera on me at the time. I got a few pictures. The embarrassing moments are the only benefits of being that git's sister. Sometimes I feel sorry for him, though. No girl would ever go near him! But that's his fault, too, I guess."

Audrey nodded and glanced at Snape. 'I'd go near him,' she thought to herself. Audrey wasn't the biggest fan of his personality, but his looks didn't dissuade her as much as they seemed to the other girls.

She glanced up at Lily and James. "Maybe we should pay more attention to them. We might miss something important," she finally said.

"Nah." Roxy looked around. "They're just fighting. Besides, it can't be anything that we won't hear a million times later."

"Yeah, you're right. I bet this would go much more smoothly if we had a Head Boy who could be on time."

"Well, it is James. I doubt he'd be on time for his own wedding!"

Audrey giggled. "Heck, he'd be late for his own bloody funeral!"

Roxy laughed. "I'd rather not think about James dying, but at least then our Quidditch team might win, right?"

Audrey smiled a little. "Maybe…"

"Eh, we'll beat them this year." She looked up at Lily. "I think they're done fighting. We should listen, I guess."

"Yes, we should."

George slept on, not realizing that she was missing the Prefect's meeting. Regulus didn't have the heart to wake her. Or he didn't notice. Whatever.

Lily's mouth had dropped open when James had announced he was Head Boy. Then, when he rebuked her for not waiting, she exploded. "WHY DIDN'T I WAIT ON YOU?! Well, maybe if you weren't twenty minutes late, we could have started the meeting together. As it was, I though the Head Boy was an irresponsible git! I guess I was right."

She rounded on Sirius. "And you! Stop laughing this instant! You could have told me he was Head Boy! I'm sure you knew. Why did no one inform me?" At this point she was addressing both of them. "You two are insufferable! How does Professor Dumbledore expect me to deal with the both of you? I can barely handle you in the classes we have together, much less having to plan everything with you!" She was incredibly upset, breathing heavily through her nose.

James shrank back at Lily's words. He bit his lower lip and bowed his head a bit, hiding slight laughter. "Sorry, Lily."

Sirius didn't even try to hide his laughter. He put his hand behind his head and let loose. "I kinda forgot he was the Head Boy." He gave an 'oops' smile before continuing. "Sorry 'bout that."

Lily fumed. "I cannot believe the two of you!" She held back from screaming and turned to James. "This is your one screw up this year. Any more and I swear I'll kill you myself." She turned back to the rest of the compartment. "Now that your glorious Head Boy has decided to grace us with his presence, we can continue. We need to set up a few committees to plan the Hogsmeade weekends and the Yule Ball. If you'd like to volunteer, please see me after the feast. I'll be patrolling tonight until eleven."

"Or you could come to me," James said. "I'll be around."

Lily glared at him. "Please see me. At least that way, I'll know you're in the right group. Oh! I just realized! I never introduced myself, did I? Okay, for the new fifth years, I'm Lily Evans and your Head Boy is-"

"Hey, Evans!" James interrupted. "Guess what I found out this summer? Your name is a plant that grows in water!"

"Yeah," Sirius added. "And isn't your sister's name Begonia?"

Lily ignored them and continued. "Is James Potter. He's a bit of an idiot, so if you have any problems, come to me. I think that's about it," she said over James's protests, "so you're all free to go."

As the Prefects were leaving, James grabbed Lily's arm. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Listen to me for a second. I really don't appreciate you making me look like an irresponsible jerk in front of everyone. How are they supposed to respect me if they think like that?"

"Well, you should have thought of that before you behaved like a git! You come in late, refuse to say anything that's pertinent to the meeting, and now you say that you didn't appreciate the way I treated you? James, you need to grow up."

She left him standing in the compartment wondering what he did wrong.

**Player's name**: Stevie Householder

**Name**: Sylia Moon

**Age**: 17 (7th year)

**Description**: 5'5. Somewhat pale complexion. Round face. Dark brown eyes. Short, spiked up red hair. Some freckles across nose. Medium build with a slender, but strong, body.

**Background**: Twin sister is Cat. Born and raised in Dublin, Ireland. Half-blood. Doesn't get along too well with parents. Is rather rebellious. Has a crush on Sirius.

**Personality**: Strong and brave. The ideal Gryffindor. Easily angered and sometimes bossy. Wants things done her way. Stands up for her friends and loved ones. Never backs down from a challenge. Stubborn. Hates Slytherins, except her cousin, George.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ** Welcome back you guys! I'm excited that you're reading this. I haven't really put that many fanfics on here. Go figure. I just don't like finishing them, so I hardly put them on here until I'm done writing them. Don't worry! I won't abandon this. My friends would kill me. Ha. Well, here's part three of Across the Line.

Sylia had already changed into her robes when James and Sirius strolled into her train compartment. They were laughing and joking together, which made Sylia arch an eyebrow in curiosity.

They parted and Sirius grinned at her as he pulled on his robes. "Did you miss me?" he asked with a smirk.

Sylia just shook her head and turned around to check on her owl, Archimedes. She ran her fingers through her short, choppy hair to make sure it was still in disarray. She barely registered that she did this.

"You know," Sirius began as he stepped closer to Sylia. "James does that all the time when Lily is around." She turned to respond and found him standing right behind her. Her mouth opened slightly, as if she was going to say something, but she couldn't speak. They just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. "But it's not like you mean to act like him." He said, stepping back.

Sylia's heart sank, but she didn't show it. "Is that so?" She turned away and pretended to be busy getting her things together.

After James left Sirius, he joined Remus and Peter in the compartment Peter was saving for them. They joked around for a little while until Peter brought up the meeting. James's face fell while Remus laughed.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"Well, let's just say that Lily isn't too happy that James is Head Boy," Remus told him. "In fact, I think she said he was an 'irresponsible git' and 'a bit of an idiot.'" He laughed. "So James isn't too happy."

James sighed. "I can never do anything right around her, can I? It's just that she's so beautiful. I get nervous."

"Poor James," Peter said, sarcastically. "A beautiful girl doesn't pay you the attention you deserve. My heart bleeds…"

James threw his shoe at Peter. Peter retaliated with his robes and managed to hit Remus.

This started an all out war as the members of the compartment that lasted for a good five minutes. Afterwards, they were kind of tired. They sorted out whose clothes were whose and pulled on their robes, shoes, socks, and a shirt that James threw when he ran out of ammunition.

Many rounds of Exploding Snap later, Lyra was still bored. She had managed to beat the fourth year almost every time.

"Well," she said. "This has certainly been the worst ride I've ever experienced."

Townshend looked at her. "You're only a second year. I hope you bring something to entertain yourself next time."

The Ravenclaw, Ferguson, had woken up a few minutes prior. "Are we almost there?"

Lyra glanced at her watch. "I think so. It's nearing five-thirty. We should get our robes on, I guess."

She packed up the cards and went for her trunk. Ferguson was already pulling on her robes, as was Townshend. Lyra got hers out and pulled them on. They weren't the standard issue school robes. She had them specially tailored in the signature style of the Lestrange family. They had three clasps, one right below the other, in silver and deep violet, the Lestrange family color, silk lining on the inside that had warming charms woven into the fabric. Having a lot of money came in handy when one had expensive taste.

"I'm going to go to the back and see if I can find anyone that's actually interesting." She stepped out. The prefects were all in the corridor heading back from the meeting. She saw Snape walking down the corridor with a Ravenclaw girl trailing him.

"Sev!" She swiftly made her way over to him. "I need to talk to you. In private," she emphasized, glaring at the Ravenclaw. Audrey seemed embarrassed to be caught staring at him so openly.

Snape glanced down at her. He was a good foot taller than she was. "So be it. Step in here." He opened the door to a compartment and let her enter first. Growing up with old blood in the family, even if it was only on his mother's side, caused him to have impeccable manners. She entered and saw Bellatrix Black and one of her sisters. Narcissa, she believed. "Don't fret," Snape told her. "They know."

Lyra smiled. "Well, then. What, exactly, do you know?"

They started an in-depth discussion about the Dark Lord's plans for them in the coming year. Usually, he wouldn't have included Lyra in his plans, but she was necessary to keep the suspicion away from the others.

Cat left the Prefect's compartment and started back towards the one she had shared with Audrey and Kane. She pulled on her robes and Prefect pin. Lily hadn't actually told them this year in the excitement, but she knew that it was a Prefect's job to make sure everyone was changing into their robes before they arrived. She walked up and down the corridors, stopping occasionally to chat with friends or inform the first years that they should change. She saw several older students in a compartment having a heated conversation, one of which was a Prefect. Only one of them, who was obviously the youngest, was in her robes, so Cat stuck her head in.

"But if he wants us to-" one of the girls was saying before Snape cut her off.

"Yes, Moon?"

"I thought that you should know that we'll be arriving soon. You should get into your robes."

Snape grimaced. "Of course." He turned to his friends. "Well? Do it!"

Cat smiled at him and stepped out. Unfortunately, she didn't close the door quickly enough and heard one of the girls mutter, "Half-blood scum," under her breath.

Cat made a mental note to take off as many points from that crowd as she possibly could in the next year.

George stretched out and smiled at Regulus. "Still not finished?" she asked, glancing at the parchment he was poring over.

"Not quite. I need another three inches on why Dragon's Blood should never be mixed with Phoenix tears."

"Did you mention that it'll kill someone if they ingest it?"

"Ah, no. Thanks." He went back to his scribblings and George laid her head back down.

Lily stalked down the corridor, fuming. She could not believe how rude James was. First, he had the audacity to come in late. Then, he told her off! How dare he! She walked back into the compartment to find that Lyra had left. She managed to carry on a decent conversation with Mitzy Ferguson after she had put on her robes. Townshend continued to stare at her, making her feel uncomfortable. She excused herself to go patrol the corridor. The train would be arriving soon and she had to tell the first years what to do with their things. Leave them, obviously, but some didn't know that.

Audrey ducked into her compartment and began digging in her trunk for some robes. She quickly pulled them on and went back to patrol the corridor. She glanced around and began walking back to the area where she last saw Snape, hoping to run into him. Before she had gotten very far, she was lost in thought. 'I cannot wait to get out on my broom and feel the wind in my hair.' She played Keeper on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. At that moment, she ran smack into someone. A someone who was quite a bit taller than her. She felt a sudden lurch and yelled, "Hey!" as she felt the person grab her. Another lurch and she knew why he had grabbed her. If he hadn't, she'd have been thrown to the ground. As it was, she hit her head on a doorway.

She rubbed her head, trying to clear her blurred vision so she could get a look at the person that had held her up. 'God, I hope it's not Snape. That would be too awkward,' she thought, as she remembered seeing him in a compartment near where she was. Suddenly, she didn't feel so good.

"So those are the plans," Bellatrix finished. Lyra really didn't like her that much, but she knew that if she told anyone that it wouldn't go her way. And Lyra couldn't stand not having things her way. A sudden jerk threw Lyra to the ground and Narcissa into Severus's lap. Bellatrix quickly righted her sister, but left Lyra to herself. Just as Lyra was getting back her balance, another jerk threw her back to the ground.

"I hate this bloody train! When did the train start stopping like this?"

Snape sat back. "I guess the magic is acting up. It does that occasionally."

"Hmph." Lyra was upset with her part in the plan. They had given her all the jobs that they didn't want to do because she was the youngest. "Well, I'm leaving. I'll see you at the feast." She left the compartment then stepped off the train.

Lily had kept her balance when the train jerked. She had helped a few of the first years stand back up after the second time. "Sorry about that. It doesn't usually happen. I'm sure Dumbledore will explain it at the Welcome Feast." She led them off the train and pointed them towards Hagrid. After she reassured them that he looked a lot more vicious than he truly was, they were more than willing to go to him.

Cat was on her way back to the compartment after checking the corridor when the train jerked. She grabbed onto a doorway to keep from falling. "What's going on?" She went to the doors of the train and hopped off. She looked for some people she knew, but ended up sitting in a carriage with two Gryffindors. One was Remus, a prefect, and the other was a boy she didn't know, something Pettigrew. She smiled at them and began to read a book she had in her purse.

Roxy left the compartment shortly after everyone else, except Lily and James. She had no idea how her brother managed to become a Prefect. Surely there were better choices. It stunned her. Him and his pureblood nonsense. He wasn't even a pureblood! Their father was a Muggle, even if their mother was from a long line of purebloods. "Stuck up bugger," she mumbled to herself. She couldn't wait for Quidditch tryouts. It was going to be so much fun! Maybe if she was Seeker, she would finally be able to draw James's attention from Evans. Hopefully, this would be the year he would give up on her. Roxy thought that every year, though, and it had yet to happen.

She threw on her robes and sat down in the empty compartment. The train gave a sudden lurch and she found herself on the floor. "What the hell was that?"

Kane had left the compartment after flirting with a few of the girls. 'So many of the girls had developed into beauties over the summer,' he thought. He threw his robes on and started to walk to the back of the train. The train jerked and he had to grab on to a doorway to keep his balance. He glanced in the room and saw a small girl with unnaturally blue hair lying on the floor.

"What the hell was that?" she said.

"I have no idea. I'll go ask Lily." Apparently, Kane wasn't the gentleman he liked to think he was, as he left her on the floor to find Lily.

He found Lily standing on the platform. "What was that?" he asked.

"I dunno. Something with the magic, maybe? I'm sure Dumbledore will tell us."

"I hope so." Kane brushed his hair out of his eyes. "So, are you hurt, Evans?"

"I'm fine." She smiled at him. "But I need to go make sure all the firsties are off the train and with Hagrid."

"You should do that then. If James gives you any trouble, let me know." He kissed her hand and walked off.

Lily chuckled then went off to find an empty carriage.

George was flung out of her seat and onto the floor when the train jerked. "Bloody hell!"

Regulus laughed at her as he remained in his seat. He stopped laughing when the second jerk knocked his ink bottle onto his essay. He cursed and tried to get most of the ink off. "Lucky Slughorn likes me, huh?" he said as he blotted the essay.

George righted herself and giggled. "Too bad he won't be able to read that. You should rewrite it tonight."

He sighed. "I guess so. Shall we go, then? I'm assuming that horrible feeling was the train stopping."

"Yes. Let's get out of here." She opened the door and led the way to a carriage. They found that they were sitting with Narcissa and Bellatrix. Regulus greeted his cousins with a kiss on the cheek and George smiled at them.

"You two missed the meeting we had," Bellatrix said.

"Shit!" George exclaimed. "Not only that, but I missed the Prefect meeting!"

"Oh, well. They'll go over everything they said at the next one, I'm sure. Now, we made the plans for the year." Bellatrix outlined the plan they had set up on the train and detailed their parts in it.

Sylia was easily able to stay balanced as the train braked to a stop. Sirius didn't have much balance, apparently, as he fell over into James, who had just walked into the compartment. Sylia doubled over with laughter as the two guys awkwardly made their apologies.

James smirked. "Lupin and Peter already left to find a carriage. I think they're beginning to get a little sick of our antics…"

"Well, I guess we had better get a move on!" Sirius smiled at Sylia.

"Bye guys," Sylia said as she left the compartment, but her progress was stopped when Sirius and James each grabbed one of her arms and practically carried her to an empty carriage.

"Let me go!" she shouted and pushed them off her. "What do you want?"

James got a serious look on his face. "The plans for Quidditch this year."

Sirius nodded his head in agreement.

Sylia laughed. Of course that would be one of the only things James would be serious about. "Okay, it goes like this…"

"Moon?"

Cat glanced up from her book. "Yes, Pettigrew?"

"Whatcha reading?"

She smiled. "A Midsummer Night's Dream."

Remus glanced up. "Shakespeare?"

"Yes. How'd you know that?"

"I'm half-blood. My dad's a Muggle. He teaches literature at a college. I was raised on Shakespeare."

"Really? Well, what do you think of…" Cat and Remus got into an in-depth conversation about the traits of the Comedies versus the Tragedies, while Peter regretted bringing Cat out of her book.

Lyra found a semi-empty carriage where three Gryffindors were sitting. "Well, this is the last carriage. Mind if I ride with you?" Without waiting for an answer, she climbed in and took a seat next to James Potter. "Go back to what you were doing, I could care less." She pulled out a deck of cards and started flipping them randomly.

Audrey's eyes finally refocused and she saw who she had run into. He was a Gryffindor seventh year named Mark Wood.

"I'msosorryMark," she said quickly, and readjusted her Prefect badge while trying not to blush. Her previous thoughts vanished, along with her sickly feeling. She was just glad it wasn't Snape. She doubted she could have formed words properly if it had been.

She glanced at Mark to find he had removed his hands from her waist. Oddly enough, she felt a sense of loss. She smiled shyly.

"You alright?" he asked. He had a stunning Scottish accent that Audrey couldn't help but notice.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Thanks." She giggled.

"C'mon, let's go find an empty carriage. I'd feel really bad if I didn't see you to the castle. After all, it's kind of my fault you hit your head."

"No it's not! I'd have probably fallen if you didn't grab me. But, I'll take you up on the carriage," she said, surprising herself with her boldness. They walked off and found an empty carriage that had apparently been passed over by a few people.

Roxy watched the boy, Tako, if she remembered correctly, walk off. She sighed and sat up, brushing off her robes. She walked off the train and to the carriages. She stopped to pat one of the thestrals. She had seen her mother die when she was around seven and had never believed the theory that the carriages were horseless. She looked into the carriage and saw a few Hufflepuffs in it.

Kane walked away from Lily and went to find some of his friends from Hufflepuff. There were two of them already in a carriage, so he joined them. The little blue haired girl from earlier looked in at them.

"Do you guys mind if I sit here?"

He shook his head and she joined them. On the ride there, he learned that her name was Roxy and she was Severus Snape's younger sister. He laughed at her misfortune and she ignored him for the rest of the ride.

**Player's name: **Jamie C.

**Name: **Audrey Flynn

**Age:** 17 (7th year)

**Description: **Dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders, green eyes, light complexion, 5'6, slightly atheletic.

**Background: **Pureblood, born and raised in London, an only child.

**Personality: **Quiet, rather shy, except among friends, loves reading, looks out for friends safety, fascinated by Defense Against the Dark Arts, hates Divination, loves playing Quidditch, has a small crush on Severus Snape.


End file.
